The Unexpected Transfer
by Beauty yet to be found
Summary: Violet is an average girl with a bad life. (She thinks.) But one fateful day she finds a portal to the pokemon world. Were she meets friends and enemas. But it's not happy place it is on T.V. Good guys are bad guy and bad guys are good guys. What will happen to her? Find out! (Note I do not own pokemon.) Reviews are appreciated!
1. prologue

_**Prologue**_

 _ **Hey! I hope you enjoy this. This chapter is just to get to know the main character. So let's get started!**_

Hi I'm Violet. I am twelve years old weird, socially awkward, nerdy, and the opposite of pretty is how everyone (including myself) describes me. I live with my mom. She's a deadbeat. All she does is sleep eat and drink.

My sister has to workto afford food and such for us. Key word is _work._ She has to have the worst job ever. She's made so many sacrifices for me. The job specifically.

I hate my mom. She doesn't care about me or my sister. All she cares about is that she can drink and watch T.V. She couldn't care less if we have food or clothes or if we even exist.

Sometimes I wish I could live in one of the fantasy worlds I read about or watch on T.V. Like the pokemon world. Oh how I wish I could live there. I would be a trainer and catch pokemon. I would meet new people and travel. How much fun would that be!

But sadly I'm stuck here alone. Cold and needing someone to be close to me. But that will not happen. At least not here were I am.

I think I'll go for a walk. I live near a forest. It's a nice place to go when I want to think without having to smell my mom. Seriously she smells like vomit and piss!

 _ **What did you think? I hope you liked it. Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Violet walked home from school. Her day was going very badly. At school a poplar girl had thrown her book in the mud and stomped on it, but she didn't cry about it. She didn't care anymore. Her mother didn't, her classmates didn't, so why should she. The only one that cared was her sister. But she wasn't home half the time.

She was only ten feet from her house. She could smell her mother from there. Her house was small and made of old rotting wood. She walked into her home.

Her nose burned with the scent of her mom. (Like it wasn't already.) She looked at her mother, sitting in a small tan chair. Technically it _was_ originally white. But had turned tan over time by something you don't want to know about. All you need to know is she didn't leave the chair very much.

Her mother was watching a show on Animal Plant about black bear mothers. _'Well that's ironic.'_ Violet thought to herself.

She went over to her. "Hi mom. I'm home", Violet said. She gave her a look confusion like she didn't even remember her own daughter. She did this often. She was so messed up on drugs that she didn't remember much at all. Violet sighed and went to her and her sister's room.

Her room was small _very_ small. She set her backpack on her sister's bunk. (They sleep on a bunk bed in case you were wondering.) She opened the backpack and started putting clothes in it. She had decided she was going to take a walk in the forest by her house. She did this a lot. It was undetermined how long she would be gone. It could range from a few hours to a few days.

She looked over to her pokemon plush. It was a Torchic. Her father gave it to her right before he died. Well technically he went missing, but she know he was dead. That was four years before everything. She picked up the little plush toy and put it in the bag along with a few fake pokeballs.

Sometimes she would imagine she lived in the pokemon world, and that her life was great like she didn't have a care, and she had hopes and dreams. However, here in the real world at that time she had lost all hope. The only place where she could get away from it all was in the forest.

She put on her favorite white beanie over her dark brown hair and went to the kitchen that was in the living room. She looked in the fridge. Of course it didn't have any food. Her mother must have eaten it all again. She sighed and walked to the door. Before she left she took one more look at her mother. She had not changed in three and a half years.

 **One hour later in the woods:**

Violet was having a pretend pokemon battle with an imaginary trainer and his Treecko.

"Torchic use ember!" She commanded. In her mind she won.

"Good job Torchic. That was a great battle. Bye!" Then she walked away from the spot.

She stopped dead it her tracks. She had this feeling that was mix of excitement and fear. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would burst at any moment. It was like something was dragging her somewhere. She started walking in a direction she had never gone before. It was as if she had be somewhere and her destiny was guiding her. But where? She wanted to go, but she was afraid which was rare. She was never afraid. After about five minutes of this she stopped and looked down.

A small door appeared. It glowed with a pink light. Without thinking she opened it. She saw a pink swirling vortex. "What the hell?!" she said as she fell. The portal was pulling her into it. She struggled to stay where she was but it was no use. With a scream she was sucked fully in the portal.

 _And so her destiny plays out._

 _ **I hope you enjoyed it! Remember the next chapter will be Violets P. O. V.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 **Violet's P.O.V:**

As I was going through the portal I couldn't see. It was like I was awake but asleep. I was traveling fast. I think I was screaming, but I wasn't sure because I couldn't hear anything.

 **One minute later:**

"Is she okay?" A voice asked another unknown person. I was just awake enough to her to people talking.

"Yeah, screaming then passing out in the woods is a sign of safety." The second voice said sarcastically.

"You're bad at sarcastic fraises."

"Indigo you know I don't care. Just get out your Chimecho and use heal bell."

Then I opened my eyes. Right above me were a pair of bright emerald ones. The first thing that came to mind was _rapist._ Without thinking I punched the person above me.

"Oww shit! What was that for?!" said the person I hit. The other one started laughing uncontrollably. I sat up and backed away from them.

"Perverts!"

"You got it all wrong! We heard you scream and came over here. When we found you, you were passed out. I was only checking see if you were ok." said person number one. Number two was still laughing.

"Oh ok. Sorry. My head hurts." I said just realizing that my head was killing me. I looked around. This was not the same forest I found the portal in and it was night. "Where the hell am I?" Number two finally stopped laughing.

"So you don't remember where you are?" He said.

"I know where I was, but not where I am." I responded.

"How is that possible?" Said number one.

"I don't know my head hurts too much to think."

"Well you're in the Petalburg forest." Number two said.

' _Petalburg? Where's that?'_ I thought to myself. Then it clicked. Petalberg is in Hoen. In the pokemon world. I started laughing.

"Yeah right I'm in Hoenn! That's funny! But really where am I?"

"It's true. You're in Hoenn." Said number one.

"But that can't be. It's made up."

"She is delusional, Indigo, maybe you should get out your Chimeco."

"Good idea." Number one or Indigo got out red and white ball from his pocket.

"Chimecho we need you." Then with the classic beam of light came a strange creature. It was red and white, a large yellow thing on its head, with a tale like thing that looked like cloth, a large round head like skin, and glowing yellow eyes. I screamed.

"What is it now?!"

"What is that thing?!" I asked.

"It's just my Chimeco." Said Indigo.

"But that can't be! Pokemon aren't real!"

"Chimecho use heal bell." He said before anyone could respond.

Then the creature started humming. It was simple yet beautiful tune. I felt calm and safe. My headache seemed to melt away. When it stopped I heard a peep from beside me. I looked over. It came from a strange chicken thing. I recognized it as:

"Torchic?" It jumped on my lap and peeped again. I pet cautiously. It was warm and the feathers were soft. For some reason wasn't afraid of it. It's like I had a concretion with it. Then I got a good look at the people next to me.

Person number two wore jeans and a black jacket, had fire red hair down two his shoulders, freckles, deep blue eyes. He looked to be around fourteen. Indigo was also wearing jeans but with a green hoodie, had shaggy turquoise blue hair, (yes blue hair) and like I said earlier had emerald eyes. He looked about my age. They were both pretty hot.

"Will you answer the simplest question I have?" I asked. They nodded.

"Why is your hair blue?" I pointed at Indigo.

"I was born with it."

"Really? Did you die it?"

"No I just told you I was born with it. And who are you to talk about hair color Grapple." I gave him a confused look, but before I could ask a question we were ambushed.

"Well well what do we have here?" said a man coming out of the darkness. He was wearing all black and had a mask on.

"Who are you people?" Number two asked.

"Shut up none of your bissness. We're here for the girl." A woman walked out of the shadows. She wore the same thing as the man.

"Come along with us sweetie." The woman said to me.

"Who're you? My dead ant? No." I said. I knew people that show up unexpectedly in black are trouble.

"Heh you better watch now. We have dark side." She responded. Just then the Torchic jumped in front of me protectively.

"Heh you think that thing is going to help you? You're pathetic. Hariyama!" The man said with a smirk throwing a pokeball in the air. A weird thing came out of it. It looked like it dose in the anime, but much more muscular and a little scary. It was kind of like a soma wrestler.

I didn't know what to do. I knew I couldn't win. Not with a pathetic little Torchic. Number two must of known that to.

"Swampert go!" He yelled also throwing a pokeball in the air. A large lizard like thing came out of it with leaves on its back. I was starting to get freaked out. But I didn't let it show.

"Well this is interesting. I take it that you just met her. So let's make it worse." She said with a smirk. "Alakazam, Shiftry come out!" She yelled. She sent out the pokemon. Alakazam looked a person and a rat combined holding spoons. Shiftry was like an old man and a tree hybrid. Things were getting creepier by the second.

"Hariyama use arm thrust!" Shouted the man. Hariyama tackled my Torchic with its arms. Instantly it was nocked out. "Shit!" I heard Indigo say over in the distance. He then ran towards us with blood dripping from his left hand.

"Grovyle shout out!" He yelled.

'Shout out? I've never heard of that move.' I thought to myself. A Grovyle came out from the darkness and attacked Hariyama with a combination of what must have been bullet seed and leaf blade. The bullet seed distracted it whale the leaf blade cut off its hand. Blood sprayed over everything.

"Swampert mud bomb!" Commanded number two. Huge mud balls shot at Alakazam. It didn't do much damage.

Then we heard a screech in the distance. Suddenly a weird dragon like thing came out of nowhere in front of me. It was green and red.

"Get on!" Indigo commanded me.

"I'm not getting on that thing!" I yelled back.

"Don't argue!" He yelled. Number two looked at me.

"Do you really want to go with them?" He said. I had no choice. So I scooped up Torchic and climbed on the dragon thing. It didn't seem to mind. The others rushed on after me.

"Flygon up!" Indigo said to it. Then it toke off. I was confused.

"Why did you help me?" I asked.

"Well it looked like you were in trouble. So we decided to help. My name is Keven by the way and this is Indigo." Keven told me.

"So Grapple did you escape from the loony ben?" Indigo asked.

"No. And my name is Violet. But I'm not from here. I think this might all be a dream." I said. I explained everything. They both gave me odd looks.

"Yup you're crazy."

"Indigo that's not nice."

"Its fine if you don't believe me. But I swear it's true." I said. We then landed and we all climbed down.

"I believe you." Keven told me. "You can camp with us if want." I nodded.

"Wait you're letting her stay with us?" Indigo asked.

"Yes. So stop being rude."

That night I stayed with them. But before I went to sleep I asked Indigo a question.

"Indigo why did you call me grapple?"

"Look at your hair." He replied. I looked at a strand of my hair. It was purple. I don't know why I didn't notice it before. "Oh. Things just got weirder." He chuckled. "Well if your story is true then that's not the weirdest thing you'll see. But I still think you're crazy."

"Go to sleep you two." Keven said in a tired voice. I Turned over and went to sleep.

 **The same night normal P.O.V:**

The two masked people stared at the place where three kids flew away. They couldn't go after them because they didn't have a flying type large enough.

"Shit! He'll kill us!" the woman said.

"Calm down. He won't kill us." said the man. Then the woman's phone rang.

"Yes?" she said fearfully.

"Did you obtain the traveler?" the man on the line asked.

"Well no." she answered.

"Did you at least see their face?"

"No."

"You idiots! Follow them! Us the energy sensors in you masks for once!"

"Yes Mr. S!" The she hung up.

"Let's go find those brats." She told her partner. With that they left.

 _ **Well I hope you enjoyed it! But I won't update for a while. A vacation next week. So it's going to be a while. Feel free to review!**_


End file.
